phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The O.W.C.A.'s equipment and technology
Lair Each agent working for The O.W.C.A. has a lair where they receive mission briefings from their immediate superior as well as various equipments and vehicles. As of Season 2, only the lairs of Perry the Platypus, Pinky and Agent E have been shown on-screen. In the case of Agent E, the lair is simply a nest with the communicator disguised as an egg ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Perry's lair Perry's lair is located underground. It is most likely somewhere under the Flynn-Fletcher House, but the exact location of the lair is unknown. Its various features include: *An extensive network of underground, platypus-sized tubes and occasionally, slides. The tubes have openings in the Flynn-Fletcher family's house, the Danville museum ("It's About Time!"), Mount Rushmore ("Candace Loses Her Head"), the woods surrounding Phineas's grandparents' house ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), the streets and the sewers of Danville (for Perry's vehicles to exit the lair)... When Perry follows his owners to London ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy"), he enters a different lair instead of traveling all the way back to Danville. *On most occasions, Perry uses a remote to open the secret passageways, hidden in lamp posts, water hoses, trash cans, trees, large mushrooms, photo booths, ponds... There are exceptions, however: in "Unfair Science Fair", Perry pulls a book on the shelf in Phineas's house and jumps into the drawer that pops out; in "Oh, There You Are, Perry", he has to step on the stones in the backyard in the correct order in order to access the tube hidden beneath one of them. *A giant monitor/video-chatting device. Major Monogram always appears on the screen to provide Perry with necessary information to complete the mission. *A bust (its facial features are largely omitted) to put the secret agent fedora on. Perry has used this only once ("It's About Time!") when he considers quitting his job as an agent. Equipment Perry has used these equipments at least once: *A multifunctional that identifies him as an agent. Other agents are also seen using this. Agent P, Pinky and Planty The Potted Plant are the only agents who are wearing dark colored fedoras, while the other agents wear lighter ones.But In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", their fedoras are darker. *A watch with a communicator and a small laser. *A PDA with a small camera on top. *A remote to access various entrances to his lair. *A notepad and a pencil (actually for drawing his boss, not jotting down useful information). *A Ferb costume. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *A lawn gnome disguise. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *An Age-Accelerator-inator-proof suit. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Groucho glasses. ("Flop Starz") *A grappling gun. *A cheese spray and an emergency cheese suitcase and launcher to attract mice. ("I, Brobot") *A suitcase containing whistles to summon animals. ("Raging Bully") *A Media File Eraser/Universal Delete Button. *A generic ray gun. *A crossbow. *A particle disruptor. *A hand-held buzzsaw. *A measuring tape. *A fishing pole. *An escape cone. *A hotdog Vehicles #Various hang gliders, usually with Perry's face on its wings. #A platypus-themed parachute and a Jeremy-themed parachute (during his mission as Perry the Teenage Girl). #A jet pack. #A jet chair with clamps and a tractor beam. #A hovercraft car, complete with a magnet ray, a laser, and a cup holder. #A helicopter. #A teleportation device (not a vehicle, but a method of transportation). #A submarine #A jet ski #An airplane Category:Lists Category:The Agency Category:Perry the Platypus images